Naruto Scorching Storm
by Spartan-075
Summary: It was the Chunin finals and Kakashi decided to show his true colours and neglect Naruto training but by doing this he cause Naruto to show his real power and found out he has a fiancé who is the niece of the Godaime Mizukage. Naruto x Mei paring.


Naruto Scorching Storm

Summary

It was the Chunin finals and Kakashi decided to show his true colours and neglect Naruto training but by doing this he cause Naruto to show his real power and found out he has a fiancé who is the niece of the Godaime Mizukage. Naruto x Mei paring.

Chapter 1: Bad Move

Konoha Hospital

Naruto runs to the hospital and finds Kakashi waiting in the hallway of the hospital.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei, I was wondering you could help me train for the exams."

"Sorry, Naruto, but I am training Sasuke he needs more help than you against Gaara," Kakashi said as he flip another page of his Icha Icha book.

"But you saw what Neji did to Hinata," Naruto said "And you saw what Gaara did to Lee, Sasuke might get killed," Kakashi replied.

"And so will I can you just give me a scroll to help me out or something?"

Kakashi sigh "Look, Naruto, I can't train you because I don't have any time to do so, Sasuke has a better chance of winning against Gaara than you with Neji. You can't control chakra, your jutsu is limited to Academy jutsu and a B-rank ninjutsu, your taijutsu sucks ass and your Genjutsu is non-existent. Sasuke has a variety of Katon jutsu, the Sharingan, his clan Taijutsu and a few Genjutsu all which I can help him with," Kakashi said happily.

Naruto shook in anger **'Kit he dies first,'** Kurama said "So that is it, huh," he whispered.

Kakashi continue his rant "You have no talent whatsoever and I can't have my reputation being sully if you lose against Neji."

That is when Naruto chose to snap and his killing intent sky rocketed out roof, making Kakashi look at Naruto. Needless to say, Naruto was not mad, he was pissed. "So that is how you feel, huh, Hatake?" Kakashi flinched at the way Naruto spat out his surname, "Naruto, calm dow-"

Naruto cut him off "Don't you dare tell me to calm fuck down, HATAKE! After all I have done for this fucking, team who was the one who saved your sorry fucking ass when you got captured by Zabuza not Sasuke but me. Who was the one who defeated Haku not Sasuke, me. Who was the one that stood against Orochimaru instead of cowering like a little bitch not Sasuke nor Sakura but me, you can't even stick to your goddamn motto, 'Those who break the rules are trash, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash,' Well guess you just broke it,"

"Naruto, I-" Kakashi tried to reasoned.

"Don't call me like you know me _Hatake_ , from now on, you will address me as Uzumaki,"

Suddenly a girl perked up at the last name she wore a Kiri Hitai-ate "Uzumaki, wasn't that the last name of my dead fiancé," the mysterious girl said the she look at the person yelling "And that face, he looks like the Yondaime Hokage wait a minute," She narrowed her eyes "those bastards on the council lied to me my fiancé is alive and that bastard Hatake brushed him off for a gay Uchiha?"

"And another thing, you are no goddamn teacher, hell, I bet the Closet Pervert can teach better than you, what kind of sick son of a bitch of a sensei gives personal training to one of his students and leave the rest to fend for themselves? We could have died in the exam against Orochimaru because of your blatant worshipping, you son of a bitch," Naruto continued his rant.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes "Naruto that is no way to talk to your sen-" he was cut off.

"Oh Sensei?" Naruto growled "You have no right to have that title the only title you deserve is Uchiha dick sucker. You know what? I am done with this I am done with this team, you, Haruno and the gay Uchiha,"

"Na-"

"Fuck you, Hatake. I will never talk to you again to think I respected you, but now I see what I mean to you asshole, Go ahead and let the Uchiha fuck you in the ass,"

Naruto stormed off from the hospital while nurses and doctors parted the way in case Naruto would try to lash out. Kakashi being the dumb fucking struck and tried to stop Naruto, who grabbed his wrist and spun on his heel with a kunai in hand and sliced his Icha Icha Paradise in half.

"Never ever put your hands on me again, Uchiha Dick Suck or I will kill you regardless if you are my father's student," Kakashi was too much in shock to notice that Naruto knew about his heritage.

Naruto didn't care and just walked off not before flipping Uchiha Dick sucker, not noticing that his unknown fiancé was following him.

Forest

 **"You know what Kit I think we should burn his books in front of him,"** Kurama said causing Naruto smiled "Maybe after the exam and I think it about time I'll show them my true ability," Kyuubi nodded in understanding **"Well it's about time, I was getting tired of you playing the bumbling idiot,"**

"It worked, didn't it I was lucky enough that I was knocked out when I fought Orochimaru after when Haku-san died, I swore that I will get stronger and you helped me there thanks Kurama,"

 **"It was nothing, at least I can get some kind of freedom in your head, I was getting cramped in that small cage,"** Then Kurama sense someone **"Hold on someone is coming and whoever it is I felt this chakra before chakra,"** Naruto nodded "Whoever you are, come out."

Suddenly a young man in his early 20's came out from behind his hiding spot, he wore a dark blue Kimono revealing his chest. His hair had a brown shine to it and his eyes was brown. He also wore a white and blue hat with the kanji water.

Another one appeared she was 14 the same age as Naruto she wore a dark blue garment over a webbed-mesh bodysuit. Her hair had a rusty red shine to it and her eyes were jade, her luscious lips were covered with blue-coloured lipstick.

"Well, well I thought you were cute before, now you are just much cuter," The girl said

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the girl's comment "Not minding that you are raping me with your eyes, but who are you two,"

"Utakata Terumi the Godaime Mizukage Jinchūriki of the Rokubi,"

"My name is Mei Terumi your fiancé," The girl said

Naruto eyes widen "F-F-Fiancé!" Mei nodded slowly and Naruto fainted from shock as Kyuubi started to laugh his head off.

"You know you should have let him down easily Mei-chan," Utakata said and Mei blush.

15 minutes later, Naruto woke up to feel someone caressing his hair softly like a lover should. The Jinchūriki eyes slowly fluttered open and he was looking at Mei, who was humming softly with his head between her legs.

Then she looked down and smiled "Oh, you are awake?"

"So I am your fiancé, huh?" Naruto asked and Mei nodded "I noticed that you called yourself Uzumaki when you were chewing your bastard of a sensei out." Naruto growled as the thought of Kakashi popped up in his mind "So you are the Yondaime son?" Utakata said

The Jinchūriki nodded "Yes, I am I don't know how the hell nobody noticed that I look like a carbon copy of him,"

Mei giggled "Not exactly, those whisker marks of yours will throw everyone off but not me, besides it gives you an exotic look to you." Her hand brushed against his cheek and Naruto felt a jolt shot up his spine and he blush.

"Oh, is my little Naru-kun being perverted?"

"What No Um, I uh, I just think that you are very beautiful that is all."

Mei blinked and grabbed Naruto's head, pressing him on to her c-cup bosoms "Aww, you are so sweet." Naruto waves his hands in the air as Kyuubi whistled,

Then Utakata cleared his throat "We should go and see the Hokage soon,"

Mei let go of Naruto, who was panting a bit "Well, since you are going to need help against that Neji kid, I am going to train with you,"

"Seriously?" Naruto raised an eyebrow and Mei nodded.

"Yes, I can have my future in-law, dying on me now, can I? Now what are your affinities?" Utakata asked.

"Huh?"

Utakata eyes narrowed "That sensei of yours fucked you up you were supposed to know what your chakra affinity is by now remind me to kill him in secret,"

Naruto grinned "I get first dibs but you can castrate him if you want." Utakata smirked "I am beginning to like you, Naruto-kun,"

"Me too," Naruto said

Hokage Tower

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the God of Shinobi, the Professor, the Sandaime Hokage was locked in combat against his most powerful adversary, the only one that Minato Namikaze had defeated in battle its dreaded name struck fear in the hearts of every Kage and its name was paperwork.

'Damn you paperwork, how the hell Minato took this on in stride and still had energy to mess around with Kushina-chan is beyond me,' Sarutobi thought.

Suddenly water rose up from the ground, startling the Sandaime and took out a kunai, ready to attack. When the misty water cleared, he relaxed to see Naruto with Mei hugging him softly and Utakata "Oh, it is you Naruto," Sarutobi put his kunai down "Have you been keeping up with your Kenjutsu?" Naruto nodded "Good, good now who is this man and girl behind you?"

"My name is Utakata Terumi, the Godaime Mizukage and this is my niece Mei Terumi Naruto's fiancé who was informed to be dead by one of your ANBU," Utakata said.

Sarutobi brow frowned "I didn't inform anyone that Naruto was dead a letter was supposed to reach you that he was going by his mother's maiden name for the time being," Hiruzen explain. Mei raised an eyebrow "If you didn't, then who did?"

"That is what I am wondering about, can you describe the ANBU for me?"

"He was wearing the regular attire for ANBU, but his weapon, it was not a katana, but a Tanto it was tipples."

Sarutobi growled "Danzo," Hiruzen said with venom "That bastard always meddling in affairs, Can I see the document please?" Utakata nodded and handed him the document and Sarutobi examine it "The seal is not a fake, but I didn't sign this the only one with this seal are myself and those idiots," Naruto narrow his eyes "What?"

"My own teammates, the elders are in on this too do they realize that this would have caused war between us?" Hiruzen angrily.

"So that ANBU was not yours?" Utakata asked.

Sarutobi shook his head "No, they belong to Danzo, that ANBU is part of an organization called Root it was supposed to be disbanded a long time ago, because of Danzo taking the emotions away from them, Now I just need more proof to get him executed along with my so-called teammates,"

"You are going to have to wait because I am going to be the one to kill them the only reason I won't is because of their grandkids," Naruto said with no hesitation.

"Mizukage-dono, I must apologize for what my council have done and I will see that justice will come as long as I live,"

"Thank you, Hokage-dono," They bowed at one another.

"Hokage-jiji, your former paedophile of a student put this irritating seal on me, can you take it off?"

Sarutobi looked at the seal "Yep that is Orochimaru's work alright, Mizukage-dono, can you get behind Naruto, that way the force I have to use won't fling into the wall."

Utakata nodded and got behind Naruto as Sarutobi said, "Naruto, I'm not going to lie to you this is going to hurt, a lot," Naruto took a deep breath and brace himself and Sarutobi went through hand seals "Gogyo Kaiin!" The blow made Naruto and Utakata slid back a bit "Son of a bitch that hurts!" Naruto said as he held his stomach and Mei hugged him

"Now that is over, can you give a chakra paper?" Utakata asked.

"I thought Kakashi told you all of you about your affinity, already," Hiruzen asked

Naruto growled "Apparently Hatake thinks that I am nobody and will sully his reputation," Naruto spat and growled "When I get my hands on him he is dead,"

"What? That one-eyed bastard said that? I am sure that I can find a suitable punishment for his favouritism,"

Naruto had a sadistic smile on his face, "I got one, Oji-san."

Sarutobi raised an eyebrow "What?" Naruto grin "Burn all his Icha Icha Paradise books one by one and make him watch as his books slowly turned into ashes, I will be the one who does this as his punishment and force him to red Yaoi porn," Sarutobi grin and did the evil triangle on his hand "Consider it done, but let's wait until the exams are over, I want to see his face after you beat your opponent," Sarutobi took out a chakra paper "Burn is fire, crumple is lightning, dampen is water, crumple into dust is earth and split into two is wind," Naruto channelled his chakra in to the paper and saw burn with blue flame and the other was disintegrated with a beam.

"Well looks like you got your mother Kekki Genkai Shakuton and Ranton," Sarutobi said

"Cool did Kaa-san and Tou-san leave any jutsu?"

"She and your father left this behind," Hiruzen summoned a box "Here are the scrolls and they only respond to your blood so keep it safe at all times or memorize them or burn it just in case Hatake or Sasuke tries to steal it, which reminds me I will send word to Jiraiya to make that seal for you so it can prevent them from copying the jutsu."

"Who is that?" Naruto said

"He is your father's sensei and I wouldn't let Mei near him, he is an open pervert," Sarutobi said

"Why the fuck are all my teachers' perverts,"

"I am not a pervert." Hiruzen said and Naruto rolled his eyes "Then tell me that Icha Icha Paradise book is not in that drawer to your left?"

Sarutobi said nothing and Naruto smirked "Thought so,"

"So now it is time to start your training, Naruto-kun," Utakata said

"Yes, I have to defeat this thing."

"Hokage-jiji I don't see how that you can't use Kage Bunshin to do it." Utakata and Sarutobi both blinked at Naruto and both of them glopped him "Thank you so much /my future in-law has told me the secret of beating paperwork."

"Oji-san, Utakata-niisan a-air need air,"

They let him go "Thank you so much, Naruto just for that, I want you to have this," Sarutobi took out a pass and gave it to Naruto "This is a Sannin pass, which allows you go anywhere, now get out of here so I can defeat my archenemy," Naruto shook his head and walked out of the Tower with Mei and Utakata as Sarutobi giggled in insane laughter.


End file.
